


Shooting Stars

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Injury, KH3 spoilers, Like its a canon scene and I just add a bit more reasonable injury to it, Minor Injuries, Spoilers, it's slightly above typical canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: THIS IS A THOUGHT/CHARACTER EXPLORATION DURING A BIG SPOILER MOMENT FROM THE ENDING PORTION OF KH3 SO PLEASE LOOK AT AUTHOR'S FIRST NOTE FOR A SUMMARY





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Stars shine so brightly... until they fall._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Wayfinders were really no different._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Such fragile things._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Soaring only to shatter on the ground._

Could Ven think of anything else than running to Terra’s side? Absolutely not. There was not room in his heart and mind for it as every part of his being screamed with worry. The fight with Terra was hard. They had to fight. They held back as much as they could because Terra couldn’t die. Not yet. Not so close. They were so close, so right there, cheering him on to fight.

Ven had been scraped, bloodied, bruised, maybe almost impaled once or twice, but nothing compared to the pain of getting yanked back at lighting speed in the grasp of a friend who was not strong enough. He struggled, he knew Terra was in there. He knew it with all his heart and through the pain of chains digging into his arms to hold him aloft like a star in the sky.

“You’ll never be able to break these chains... They’re _our bonds._ ”

Ven didn’t have a second to react before he went swinging. Leaping, looping, whirling, flying through the air by the maniacal pull of his puppet string as the chains bit down to keep up with every new direction he was sent. Yanked one way only to soar another at the same rapid fire pace. His mind rattled in his skull, every new tug pulled into his heart, his arms, sent his neck snapping at a pace fortunately too slow to break it.

Aqua’s voice and his own cried out in pain.

Terra laughed.

Sora screamed. 

When those seconds of pure torture finally came to an end what felt like an age later, Ven was left ringing and numb. He didn’t want to move. Something felt wet and warm around his elbows. Aqua’s breaths came out shaky and soft just a foot or so away. And then they got softer. Softer yet. He couldn’t see her from the corner of his eyes.

“Farewell.”

The ground got farther and farther. Sora was softer and softer as he cried out in terror. Ven couldn’t move if he wanted to, and he could only hope Aqua was strong enough to try (a false hope, something he’d seen too often).

So this was it, huh?

“Terra... I kept my promise.”

The wind embraced its child in a way it rarely had. Rushed through his clothes as he plummeted with a body too weak now to resist. Falling, a length of chain dangling behind him in a brilliant streak of purple against the dirty setting sky. He could barely see Aqua, a streak of the blue heavens he had missed falling to the forsaken land, a light falling to darkness. _How funny,_ he thought, _we’re... falling stars..._

But the star never hit the earth. He blinked, weakly turning to try and see what caught him. He felt Aqua beside him, cradled by... this... Heartless? He felt the darkness of the creature holding them, and yet he wasn’t afraid. Ven squinted. He felt this darkness before... He wasn’t scared...

He wasn’t scared as Terra set them both down with the gentle care Ven knew he had always had. 

He didn’t want to move. Not yet. He was so tired.... It finally registered that the chains had torn into his arms as dirt entered the fresh wound. It stung. Everything stung. And yet all he could think of...

“ _Terra...?_ ” More a breath than a name.

“ _Terra...._ ” Aqua responded, just as quiet.

There were yells and screams. Things that made the ground tremble with the spare vibrations. Something was happening and yet... yet....

“Aqua...?”

“... yeah?”

Ven didn’t answer. He only sighed. He was so... so tired... maybe.... Maybe he could take another nap-

“Aqua! Ven!”

He took a shaky breath as Terra picked him up, noticing Aqua springing to life as she found her voice again:

“Terra... Is it you?”

Was it him? Or was this a cruel joke? Or was he-

“Yeah. You never stopped lighting my way back.”

No.

This was real.

**_“You’re here...”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY FELT THE NEED TO EXPLORE WHAT VEN WAS EXPERIENCING DURING THE MOST GOD AWFUL AND HARROWING MOMENTS OF MY LIFE I LITERALLY SCREAMED AND STARTED CRYING.
> 
> I LITERALLY THOUGHT THAT NOMURA WAS GONNA FUCKING KILL THEM LIKE THAT AFTER TWELVE YEARS OF WAITING THEY GOT THIS BULL
> 
> this scene fucked me up so bad... _(:'c」∠)_


End file.
